


Black Out

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, Memory Loss, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick usually wakes up after one of Pete's parties regretting the night before. This time he wakes up with a lot more than he bargained for in the form of Brendon Urie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

I woke up with a splitting headache and a wave of nausea.  _Oh god._  This is the last time I go to one of Pete’s parties. I was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling as I started to adjust to my surroundings, I was in a bed and I was butt naked. Not a good sign. My arm had gone completely dead, I tried to move it and got a groan in response.  _The fuck?!_ My head snapped to the side and I found myself coming face to face with a dark haired guy who was sleeping peacefully  _oh shit._ From what I could see he was naked too, except for a feather boa that was wrapped loosely around his neck. I grabbed my glasses off the side table and saw that it was 12:30  _oh god._ I had several texts from mom asking when I was coming home or if I was staying with Pete. I made another attempt to free my arm and managed to get the guy to role enough that I could free it. It instantly went tingly as the blood returned.

A loud bang sounded on the door followed by Pete’s groggy voice “you got half an hour to get up and dressed before you need to leave!” his parents had been on a business trip and so he’d decided to have a party the night before they were due back. ‘Celebrating the last night of freedom’ he called it. His loud antics made my head swim and woke the guy up. He stirred before opening his bleary eyes; he rubbed his palms over them smudging his eyeliner. He fumbled around and slid on a pair of red glasses and blinked a few times before he even noticed me. His brown eyes grew huge as he stared at me. He was actually quite cute. “Uhh…hi?” He said still slightly dazed “hi.” I chuckled. I scratched my head and realised I wasn't wearing my hat,  _where the hell has that gone?_

I sat up properly and lent over grabbing my boxers and slipped them on. “You’re naked?” He was confused “uh yeah, so are you.” He lifted up the covers and glanced down at himself before pulling them up to cover his body “why am I naked?” He squeaked I just shrugged before standing up in search of more clothes. The sharp twinge that shot through my ass and lower back stopped me in my tracks. “Shit.” I turned slowly to stare at him with a similar wide eyed expression. “How much of last night do you remember?” I asked carefully he thought for a moment before his eyes grew impossibly wider. “I remember spin the bottle…” he trailed off.

“Well that’s more than me…” I said awkwardly scratching at the back of my neck. “Yeah, you were pretty out of it.” He mumbled. At this point the door opened and Pete waltzed in “oh good you're awake, I couldn't hear any movement so I wasn't sure if you’d heard me.” I rolled my eyes. “Dude the whole of the street could have heard you.” He chuckled before raising an eyebrow at us “so how are you two after last night?” I exchanged a look with my bewildered bed companion who looked petrified “confused.” I finally said, Pete chuckled again “I can fill you in once you're all dressed.” He winked before exiting the bedroom. “Oh god. That’s never a good sign.” The guy looked pale “you okay?” I asked as I watched him carefully. He nodded and gave a weak smile “yeah….just feeling a bit-” He cut himself off by suddenly bolting for the bathroom.

I quickly dressed in my black skinny jeans and denim shirt from the previous evening before checking on the guy in the bathroom, he was retching into the toilet bowl so I gingerly rubbed his back whilst holding my nose, I couldn't handle sick. He finished up and flushed before resting back against the side of the bathtub “do you want some water?” He nodded weakly, he still looked pale.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, “you alright?” Pete came in with a trash bag full of empty bottles and various other things from last night. I nodded “kid’s just been sick.” He chuckled “sounds about right, he’s a bit of a light weight bless him.” I hummed in agreement. “So who is he?” He stopped and stared at me with wide eyes “you don’t remember?” I shook my head a blush creeping up my neck. “Well you certainly knew his name last night.” I glared at him as he laughed at his own joke. “Oh god, right there, harder, harder! Oh god, fuck.” He imitated random sex noises and I folded my arms, glaring more to try and fight through the heat in my cheeks which betrayed my embarrassment. He rolled his eyes at me still grinning “his name's Brendon.” I nodded and filled the glass.

I took the glass of water back with me to the bathroom ignoring Pete’s continued mocking. I knocked awkwardly on the bathroom door before sliding it open slightly. He was still slumped against the bath with his eyes closed.  _Sleeping?_ “Brendon?” He cracked open an eye “how’d you know my name?” I handed the glass of water before sitting next to him. “Pete told me.” He nodded “’course he did.” He swilled some water around his mouth and spat it out before draining the rest “feeling any better?” He shrugged “I’m not gonna puke again if that’s what you mean.” I smiled.

We sat in silence for a while before Pete’s voice yelled “fifteen minutes!” I stood up before helping Brendon to his feet. “So you know my name, do I get to know yours?” He asked as he started to get dressed “oh shit sorry, I’m Patrick.” He nodded “how’d you know Pete?” He asked “school.” I shrugged. A glint of recognition was in his eyes “oh, THAT Patrick.” He chuckled. “Um, should I be scared?” He shook his head “Pete just talks about you a lot.” I smiled. We met Pete in the living room where he was sat on the couch, he chucked me my hat which I quickly placed on my scruffy hair “it was down the back of the couch.” Well that explained the squashed look. “Come on let’s go grab a coffee.” He said jumping up before heading for the door. Brendon and I following behind.

The sky was full of thick black clouds that just screamed rain. I sat watching them as I sat in the window seat in Starbucks across from Brendon whilst Pete got our drinks. Brendon sat watching his fingers as he fiddled with them absently. He noticed me watching him and blushed; he seemed to do that a lot. Pete came over with everyone’s drinks and sat down at the end of the table so he could look at the both of us. “So…” he began. “How much can you guys actually remember?” I thought for a moment “Joe got slapped by some blonde girl…” yep that was about the extent of my memory and clearly I had missed a lot, apparently we’d played spin the bottle. I looked to Brendon who had a small crease in his eyebrows. “Spin the bottle… then Patrick rejected that girl… Pete got off with Ashlee… I vaguely remember having a conversation with Ryan… Yeah, that’s it.” He shrugged. “Wait, what girl?” I didn't remember rejecting any girls. Pete chuckled “I dunno, one of Ashlee’s friends. She’d been flirting with you all evening and then she offered to take things to the bedroom and you basically laughed in her face before declaring you were gay to everyone. She ran off in tears!”  _oh shit._ “I thought everyone knew already that I was gay.” He shrugged “well apparently she didn't.” _We_ _ll I’m fucked when we get back to school._

“So what happened after all that?” Brendon asked. Pete’s grin returned. “Well... Patrick was sat on the couch and you kinda fell on top of him. One minute you were talking the next minute you had your tongues down each other’s throats. You then retired to the bedroom and I’m pretty sure  **everyone** heard what happened next.” He chuckled darkly as I groaned and Brendon turned scarlet. “Patrick you have got one hell of a pair of lungs on you.” I buried my head in my hands. “Piss off Pete.” His mobile rang preventing him from torturing me further. “Hello? Oh hey ma… I’m with Trick and Bren… Starbucks…no…no! Okay a couple of friends…no…no! I swear… Okay maybe a little one…everything’s clean! Okay, okay I’m coming!” He hung up and sighed “so I gotta go. Have fun you two.” He winked before disappearing off.

We sat in silence for a little while before I eventually decided to break it. “So…” He glanced up at me and smiled awkwardly. “Well that was one hell of a revelation.” He said, I chuckled “just a little bit.” He watched me a moment debating, “so you’re gay then?” I nodded he went quiet “so what do you want to do today?” He seemed to have gotten over the hang over pretty quick as he bounced in his seat “sorry?” He shrugged. “Dude we fucked, we should probably like get to know each other or something! I mean if you’re not busy or anything.” He shrugged again as I blinked a few times, my brain being unbelievably slow “uh, sure.” I mumbled still slightly dazed. He grinned and drained the rest of his coffee.

We sat there for about an hour whilst I drank my coffee and he bounced a lot in his seat whilst talking, **a lot.** If talking was a sport he would hands down be the world champion. He finally got bored and I’d barely put down an empty mug before he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the coffee shop. “Where are we going?” I chuckled as he dragged me along the street, he was like a hyperactive puppy bouncing along the sidewalk. “Games arcade.” We arrived and entered quickly, it was pretty empty. “Dude, I’ve got no money.” I said as he let go of my hand which felt suddenly cold and empty without his in it. He shrugged “don’t need any.” He bent down next to an old lady who was playing on a slot machine and pretended to tie a shoelace. He swiped some of her winnings on the way up and walked off, I quickly followed. “That’s stealing!” I hissed in his ear. He shrugged “technically it’s not, the money is the arcades and would only be going back into the machines anyway, it doesn't really matter who uses it.” okay I couldn't fault his logic but I still felt bad for the little old lady. “Relax Patrick.” He said as he lent up against another machine kicking it hard with his foot causing it to release a lot of coins “I know what I’m doing.” He smiled.

He robbed a few more machines of their earnings using various techniques before we spent them all on different games. So yeah the arcade's money went back into the arcade just like he’d said it would making me feel a bit better about how we’d acquired it. He spent the last of it on a claw machine and managed to get the prize over to the hole which they dropped through, only for it to get caught on the plastic barrier that stopped the other prizes from falling through. “Motherfucker!” He cried glaring at the machine “keep watch.” He told me before bending down and shoving his arm up the prize hatch in an attempt to grab it. I glanced around and several people were watching with disapproving looks “dude people are staring.” I hissed “just keep an eye out for security!” He grumbled as he continued to grope around the machine. “It’s a stuffed dinosaur, is it really that big of a deal?” He gave me a look that told me to stop being a wuss. “I paid my money and I technically won so I want my prize!”

I continued to glance around as people continued to stare. “Got it!” He cried as he grabbed a hold of the tale “Oi!” I turned around to find a burly, bald security guard storming over to us “crap!” Brendon jumped up, dinosaur in hand and shot off at a sprint. _F_ _uck._ I quickly pelted off after him. “Hey stop!” The security yelled as we reached the doors of the building and continued off up the street with him right behind us. He really could run for a fat old guy. I followed right behind Brendon as we headed along random streets and alleyways until we hit the main high street and found ourselves dodging through large crowds of people. We stopped just off from the shopping mall both panting and sweaty, I glanced around but the guy was nowhere to be seen.  _All that for a fucking dinosaur!_

We wandered around the mall for the afternoon browsing in shops and just generally getting to know each other. The mall closed and I realised I didn't have my house keys and my parents wouldn't be back from work for hours.  _Fantastic._ We wandered around to the deserted playing field and just sat talking until all of a sudden the heavens opened. Within a minute my clothes were soaked through to the bone. Even with the shelter of a tree we were drenched. We made a mad dash for Brendon’s house as it was nearby ish and when we got there it was completely empty. My shoes were squelching from taking up so much water, if I poured it out they could probably fill a small river. Brendon looked me up and down a moment which made me feel weirdly tingly. “Wait there a sec.” He told me before heading off up the stairs and leaving me stood awkwardly in the hallway. He was soon back in a new set of clothes, he chucked some to me with a towel. “They’re my brothers but they should fit you okay.” He told me with a smile before directing me to the bathroom.

I quickly changed before stepping out to the smell of hot chocolate. I found him in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools that were around the dinning table watching the rain. He put my wet clothes in the tumble dryer before handing me my drink and showing me up the stairs. We sat down on his bed for a while chatting. “Sorry about the hot chocolate, I did put mini marshmallows in but they melted pretty quickly.” I chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, it still tastes good.” He smiled and we both just sat watching each other for a moment, we were pretty close to each other but I somehow couldn't resist the urge to get closer. We both lent in a little more but paused a matter of millimeters away from each other. I felt my heart rate triple in speed as he glanced down at my lips before meeting my gaze, he lent in the rest of the way and our lips met. I melted faster than the marshmallows. 


End file.
